Telescoping masts for sailboats are well known in the prior art. These telescoping or collapsible tubular masts employ diverse clamping or locking mechanisms to maintain the mast in an extended position requiring physical manipulative efforts at various points along the length of the mast to enable it to be collapsed. Furthermore, such extending devices are heavy and cumbersome and are more directed towards a one time use, such as in erecting a flag pole. Sailing vessels require a light flexible mast structure, which in order to be effective, must be adapted to support a mainsail along a line disposed about the main mast. Typical telescoping masts are mechanically complicated in structure having a plurality of movable components and gaskets that are easily dislodged upon extending or retracting the collapsible tubular mast.
There remains a need for a non-telescoping or non-collapsible tubular mast that detachably or permanently extends and lengthens an original mast of a sailboat by 18 inches to 24 inches. Further, there is a need for the mast extender to be watertight for allowing the entire mast to float if the sailboat was to capsize. Additionally, the mast extender should allow for added sailing tackle for improved sailing techniques and maneuverability, as well as sailing safety as the sailing boom is increased in height and is less likely to hit or strike the crew in the head when sailing or tacking.